Sick Days In The Rain
by ladybug111202
Summary: Felicity gets sick when it starts to storm Oliver comes and helps out. olicity
1. Chapter 1

It was just another day to Felicity Smoak when she woke up that morning I'm her apartment.

BOOM CRACK SNAP POP

"Ohhhh godddd" she moaned as she heard the sound of rain and the sound of thunder and could see glimpses of it through her window just now realizing how cloudy a

It really was.

"How ironic of me to think of such a nice day and it turns out like this" Felicity wasn't in the mood for the world today.

Just as she was about to get out of bed she realized it somehow hurt to more her body and now just noticing the tingling in her throat.

"God help me " the young girl almost shouted.

It took all her strength to get up and at least get to the bathroom.

She took some Advils and pain relief meds she found in her cabinet up over the she got her water she took them and decided it would be a good idea to call Oliver and tell him she wasn't gonna be at work to day.

Felicity hated absolutely hated taking off work it was terrible but she knew if Oliver saw her the way she was now he would send her home in an instant.

She began to grab her phone and call Oliver.

"Hello?" He picked up after the first ring as usual

"Hey it's umm me...(she said in between coughing) I'm not gonna be able to come in today" she said as she was basically about to faint on the ground. Not even caring what she sounded like. Probably like a dying goose.

"Why? Are you okay? You sound sick? Felicity are you alright? Talk to me?" Oliver was worried about his I.T girl. She didn't sound to well.

"I wouldn't say okay...well I feel like crap that's why-" she was catches into a coughing fit as she couldn't finish her sentence and wobbled herself into bed somehow all with Oliver shouting in her ear.

"No, I'm a big girl I can take care of my-" another coughing fit.

"Damnit" she said very loudly at Herself which was a bad idea and ended up in her coughing even more.

"I'm coming over" Oliver said sternly.

Felicity was to sick to argue.

"You can but I don't see why you would want to" Felicity wondered what could be so good here.

"So you can get better and I can help" Oliver wanted to help his friend."I'll be there in 30 " he said to her then hung up.

Felicity now basically unable to move curled into a ball and tried to sleep.

$(47$,,$88,$8;$;$,8;$,8$,8;$,8;$,8;$,;,$8;$?8;$?spacer

She didn't hear Oliver walk in but I mean who ever does anymore.

But somehow when she awoke with him right next too him she didn't mind.

Was that weird she didn't know anymore

"Hey" she said in a raspy voice and went into a coughing fit.

"Hey, I made you some soup." Oliver smiled at her and then handed her the chicken noodle soup.

"Thanks" she said and started to eat it." Hey can you put in a movie"

"Sure,which one?" Oliver asked.

"Lord of the Rings, the first one" she replied with.

Boom crackle pop snap

Felicity flinched which didn't go unnoticed by Oliver.

"Are you scared of thunderstorms" he asked never thinking she would.

"Maybe...a little...yeh" Felicity had forgot it was storming outside she had been to busy being sick to realize.

Oliver began to laugh and she began to blush.

"It's okey Felicity we're all afraid of something" Oliver reassured her.

Felicity gave a little smile and went back to watching the movie.

After about 45 minutes Ollie could tell a Felicity was tired.

"Hey about you get some sleep?" Oliver asked and got a nod in return.


	2. Chapter 2

Felicity woke up in a sweat.

God did she feel like shìt.

All she wanted to do was lay there and die.

She the remembered Oliver.

Where did he go?

"Hey your up" he sounded kinda cheerful for the situation. "Felicity are you okay" Oliver knew it was a stupid question but thought he would get a smart remark back but nothing. Not a sound came from the sick girl.

Oliver admitted to himself that she had grown significantly worse over the past few hours. I mean sure she didn't look too good when he came in this morning but he thought it would go away but it still was getting worse.

He decided to take her temperature she had said when he first got there she didn't have a fever but now he wasn't so sure.

He grabbed the thermometer and carefully placed it in her mouth. Now she wasn't even responding. She didn't look like the usually happy go lucky I.T. Girl no she looked like she should be laying in a hospital bed right now which was not a good sign.

103.9degrees.

That was not okay. That shouldn't be a thing right! How could she have gone from a cough to possible hyperthermia.

Oliver knew he should be taken her temp but all he could do now was try and get it under control and hopefully make it calm down and not call an ambulance.

He could see now that she was fighting to stay conscious and she was loosing very quickly.

"Felicity FELICITY " Oliver called as he gently lifted her face so he could see it more was to dazed to focus on him or process anything.

What should he do he didn't have any of his equipment in Felicity's apartment. He decided to call Diggle.

"Hey Oliver how's Felicity?" Dig asked.

"That's who I'm calling about, it's Felicity she's got hyperthermia I think and I don't have anything to help her here in her apartment so can you get me some equipment from the cave and bring it to me" Oliver sounded rushed and said all of it without looking away from his blonde.

Of course Diggle said yes and would be over soon.

He had to try and get Felicity to steady on him. To get her attention until Dig arrived with the equipment.

Oliver had got Felicity to at less semi focus on the movie that was still playing but it wasn't working that well.

Finally Dig arrived and helped Oliver put up the medical equipment. The I.V and other medical stuff was set up next to her nightstand along with Felicity herself that now had an I.V in her arm.

Suddenly her eyes closed.

"Hey hey hey Felicity Fel-ic-ity you need to keep your eyes open okay we're almost done okay I know you really wanna close them but you gotta keep them open" Oliver was telling this to Felicity and also to try and keep her entertained so she had a lower chance of closing her eyes.

While Oliver was distracting Felicity,Dig got her blood pressure.

"Oliver she's not looking to good her blood pressure is tremendously low"

The two switched spots so Dig was trying to keep Felicity awake and Oliver was doing the medical stuff.

Finally getting the right medicine into her I.V before she finally gave up into unconsciousness.

"I think she's get better after a few hours with what I just put into her system, At the best I"ll have to stay with her a few more days as she might have a slight cold or something it shouldn't be anything to bad" Oliver commented to Diggle while looking at the young girl sleep.

It kept him determined to help her even more then he already was and promised himself he wouldn't leave her again until she was completely better and to find out how this whole thing happened in the first place.


	3. Chapter 3

*cough cough*

Oliver awoke to the sound of someone coughing.

He looked over to see a clearly confused felicity coughing over on her bed. Her blonde hair masll over the place.

" water please" Felicity asked and before Oliver even realized it he got her a glass of water.

" how do you feel?" He asked the blonde.

" like I rode a building,not very good" Felicity said with a sad smile.

Oliver gave her a small smile of reassurance.

"How about I go make you some soup" Felicity gasped as she was just now realizing how Hungary she was.

"that would be amazinggggg"

While Oliver made some soup Felicity put in a movie. Starwars. She had always loved starwars so there was nothing better to watch at the moment.

Oliver soo later came in with some soup for the both of them and proceeded to finish the starwars movies.

The next time Oliver looked over was when the movie was over and saw her sleeping lucky with the bowl but on her night stand.

Oliver looked at his clock 3pm. Eh she would be waking up in a few hours and he could give her more medicine then so for now he popped in another starwars movie.

:::::::::::::0000000000000::::::::::::::::::::::::::::00000000000000000:::::::::::::::::::::000000000000000000

A few hours later Felicity woke feeling the same she did before but worse. Oliver then gave her some medicine to try and make her better.

"Do you u have any idea how all this happened" Oliver asked.

"I honestly don't know, I was outside about two days ago when it was poring and got soaked when I had finally got home and then I woke up sick and now here" Felicity answered.

Oliver nodded.

" you know you can leave right you've already done so much go be with Thea or something"

"I wanna be wherever you are and if that means helping you feel better then so it be" he was determined to make her better. And in return Felicity gave a small smile.

By now another starwars movie was in and she had eaten another bowl of soup.

"Hey Oliver could you turn down the heat please?" The sick blonde asked.

"Oh sure" Oliver answered. When Oliver went to turn it down it was already on 67 but he went ahead and turned it down to 66. He also noticed to keep an eye on Felicity. Not thinking that anything particularly bad was gonna happen but just to make sure.

After a few hours Felicity fell asleep again and possibly the last time until morning while Oliver still sat there. It wasn't for about two hours that Oliver began to she her discomfort. Her twist and turning quite a lot and her sheets not sure if she wanted them and he could clearly Began to see the sweat on her forehead. Each getting worse and worse as time went by.

Finally Oliver had had it. He too out the thermometer and woke her up from her hell.

"Hey don't worry I'm just gonna take your temp" Oliver said in a calming voice not wanting to scare the girl.

101.7. Shit that wasn't good.

Oliver inside was beginning to panic but it f course he wasn't gonna let Felicity know that.

"Hey I'm sorry Felicity but I'm gonna have to put the IV back in.

She began to panic.

"Felicity you need to calm down okay everything's gonna be fine, your gonna be fine" Oliver had to reassure the girl who was clearly still panicking."Fel-Ic-city he took her hands into his and look into her eyes which were filled with sadness and confusion and a little bit of everything actually.

She slowly calmed down while Oliver whispered sweet words to her as she slowly went to sleep again before putting the IV In her arm.

He decided to also get some sleep and look at her in the morning.


	4. Chapter 4

Felicity woke up in a better mode then any she had been in in a while. She didn't feel as sick as she did the other days she felt okay. Which was a good sign right?

Felicity looked over to see Oliver.

Suddenly she couldn't breath.

Wait how was this possible she felt great like two hours ago. What the

"Felicity what wrong" Oliver asked slightly concerned. "Felicity tell me please what's wrong!" He quickly looked over to the machines she was hooked. Her breathing rate was crazy what was going on.

She tried to say words but nothing came out.

She could feel herself loosing the light in her eyes.

She didn't want to go out like this.

"Felicity stay with me please stay with me" Oliver was basically yelling at her. "It's okay I'm gonna get this Im gonna fix this" he said pulling out his cellphone "com on Diggle answer"

Ring ring ring

You've meet the phone of John Diggle leave a message after the beep

Beeeeeeeeeeeeeep

"Damnnit Diggle" he yelled and threw his one in the ground to only hear it shatter.

He looked one to the machine to hear a silent beep and a flat line literally.

Good bye

BAAANG

"What the hell was that" Oliver woke up to a banging noise. Whatever it was it sure was loud. He sat up in his bed and looked out the window to see a bright flash of light. It was storming he looked over next to him to see a women next to him . He touched her hair. Could it be? No she was dead right? He held her dead body in his hands?

"Oliver go back to sleep it's only a storm"

It was his one and only Felicity smoak.


End file.
